


Miss You

by Someone_Like_You12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_Like_You12/pseuds/Someone_Like_You12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Derek is away, his mate tries to be brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You

Derek had gone to a big wolfie meeting with neighboring packs. He'd gone all the way to Arizona! He'd be gone for 2 weeks. Unfortunately, he's only been gone for 2 days. Stiles didn't tell him, but he'd secretly cried every night since his mate left. Of course, the pack had been staying with him at the Hale house on the nights his dad was working late and gave him the 'ok' to spend the night. But they didn't take the place of his Derek. 

Stiles' favorite times of day was when Derek called to check on him. He knew Derek hated being far away from Stiles as well. He and Derek would talk on the phone for hours just basking in each others' voice. Stiles missed Derek as much as Derek missed him.

"Hey, baby. Are you doing ok?" Derek knew how much the distance was killing Stiles.

"Hey, Der. I'm doing great! How are things going with your wolfie meetings?" Stiles didn't want to worry his mate. So he put on a brave face and fucking worked it.

"It's going great. It's boring, though. Things you wouldn't be interested in. Anyway, how are you holding up? And I knew when you're lying so don't even try it, baby." 

"Derek, I'm fine. There are times in my day where I'll be doing something and you'll run across my mind. Or when I'm at school and I'm daydreaming, it's always about you. But other than that, I'm fine, Der." Stiles purposely and skillfully left out the fact that he cries every night.

"Answer me honestly this time. Have you been crying?" Derek had a 'source' who told him that they'd heard Stiles weeping at night.

"Only a little. Please don't make a big deal about this, ok? I'm seriously fine. Don't worry about me, Derbear. I'll be ok."

"Please don't cry anymore. You know I hate that. Don't you worry, baby, I'll be home soon. I love you so much." Since he couldn't physically comfort his mate, he'd vocally comfort him instead.

"I love you, too. I miss you so much."

"I gotta go, baby. I'll talk to you soon. Stay strong and remember that I love you." 

"Ok. Take care of yourself. Please be careful. And I love you, too, Derbear."  
\--  
Stiles later found that 'source' was Isaac. He thoroughly scolded him.....and then hugged and kissed him to death. Stiles forgave him because he gave him puppy eyes and told him he was only looking out for his mama.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, read and review!


End file.
